


Dactylic Interlude

by cruisedirector



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three generations of Stewards of Gondor shagged by Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dactylic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This is all very silly.

Boromir, Faramir,  
Being so very queer,  
Go out to have a beer,  
Feeling forlorn;

Denethor thinks them all  
Heterosexual --  
_He_ hasn't been in thrall  
Since Aragorn.


End file.
